


A tus amargos labios

by A_Daydreamer



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Daydreamer/pseuds/A_Daydreamer
Summary: Natsuki escribe un poema a mitad de la noche, un poema antes de irse a dormir.El amor no correspondido no es dulce.
Relationships: Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 8





	A tus amargos labios

**Author's Note:**

> Perdon si hay algún error de ortografía o puntuación.
> 
> Los dejo con Natsuki amargandose la noche...

_ Amargo.  _

_ Amargo es tu té,  _

_ Amarga es tu comida,  _

_ Amargos son tus libros, _

_ Amarga deberías ser. _

_ Tus labios deben ser amargos,  _

_ Tu paladar también.  _

_ Nunca me gusto ese gusto,  _

_ Es horrible, asqueroso… _

_ Pero tus labios amargos… _

_ Se ven tan hermosos. _

_ Si solo pudiera endulzarlos... _

_ Oh, pero tu paladar no lo aprueba, _

_ No le gustan las cosas dulces. _

_ Y yo… _

_ Solo las puedo adorar… _

_ Mis labios son dulces, al igual que mi paladar. _

_ Y cuanto quisiera probar lo agridulce… _

_ Pero eso sería medio asqueroso, _

_ Eso sería medio horrible para tí. _

_ Así que seguiré odiando lo amargo. _

_ Odiando como me sube por la garganta. _

_ Amargo sentir. _

_ ¿Por qué me quitas lo dulce...? _

_ ¿Por qué lo miras tanto…? _

_ ¿No puedes… verme a mí así? _

_ Amargo,  _

_ Amargo sentir. _

No mostraría esto mañana, este poema sería como muchos otros que le tendría que ocultar al club y a su padre. Dejó la hoja debajo de su cama, lamentándose no haber guardado alguna golosina para parar la presión que sentía en su garganta. 

"Yuri, estupida" 

Natsuki no durmió muy bien esa noche.


End file.
